


Sa favorite

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Mustang's Team
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics Roy/Riza, manga-verse, pas trop tragiques cette fois !1ère vignette : Un prénom spécial.2ème : Où les collègues s'en mêlent.3ème : La faute au règlement.





	1. "Elisabeth"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au-dessus du champ de bataille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380870) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En l'absence du Lieutenant Hawkeye, le Colonel Mustang passe son temps au téléphone avec une certaine Elizabeth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa favorite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/« Elizabeth »  
>  **Genre :** de gen à humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Il est déjà en couple avec Elizabeth !" »  
>  d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** ça date de quand, tome 8 ou 9 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elizabeth, Elizabeth, il n’y en a plus que pour elle. On a toujours sur que le Colonel Mustang était un homme à femmes – plusieurs témoins l’ont vus s’acoquiner avec des... hum, professionnelles et d’autres dames de réputation flottante – et l’on sait aussi, en tout cas on se doute ou on espère, que son Premier Lieutenant le tient en laisse.

Il suffit qu’elle parte en congé pour qu’il passe son temps pendu au téléphone pour courtiser les donzelles, et un nom revient bien plus souvent que tous les autres.

Était-il en passe de se prendre une maîtresse officielle ?


	2. Ces gens sont d'une insistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'ils arrêtent de prendre les décisions à sa place !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces gens sont d’une insistance ..!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang(/Riza Hawkeye) et Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Beau-papa, vous commencez à me les briser menu. » »  
> d’après Moonie_Cherry sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post series ; tomes 10/25-27  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vous commencez à me les briser menu avec vos histoires de mariage, râle Roy. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Juste les miennes !

\- Et celles de votre douce et tendre.

\- Alors fichez-nous la paix.

\- Ah ! Il a dit ’nous’ ! Il y a bien une ’elle’ !

\- Havoc, fermez votre gueule. Vous n’avez pas l’autorisation de parler à votre guise en ma présence.

\- Ta ta ta. Pour l’instance je suis encore retraité et je ne suis plus à vos ordres, je dis ce que je veux et si vous n’êtes pas content appelez plutôt une belle infirmière pour me faire taire ?


	3. À cause du règlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne sont pas mariés, l’armée l’interdit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À cause du règlement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** équipe Mustang, Roy/Riza  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne comprends pas… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore mariés, tous les deux… remarque un jour Fury à propos de Mustang et Hawkeye.

Breda hausse les épaules :

\- Pas nos oignons.  
\- Mais c’est dommage quand même, ajoute Havoc.  
\- À cause des règlements sur la fraternisation, indique Farman. Une relation à l’intérieur de la même unité est proscrite.  
\- Même formalisée par un mariage ?  
\- Même.  
\- Et… le Généralissime ne peut pas le changer pour eux, ce règlement ?  
\- C’est vrai qu’il les a tous les deux à la bonne.  
\- Mais peut-être qu’ils préfèrent éviter le fil à la patte !


End file.
